


guardian angel

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: After earning his serpent stripes, Fangs Fogarty meets y/n who becomes his own guardian Angel





	1. Right now, I'm your guardian angel

Fangs Fogarty had been buzzing with adrenaline all day. Today was finally the day to earn his serpent strip. He should have already done it by beating up the north sider red circle leader, however new serpent Jughead Jones wouldn’t allow it. Being friends with the Andrew’s kid.

It wasn’t long before sweet pea came up with a new idea for him. The plan was to put a pipe bomb in Malachai’s car! It was suppose to be simple plant the bomb, set the timer and run. They had gone over it 10 times that day in school as well as the thousand times throughout the week. all fangs wanted to do now was go. He sat in a outside the house if the dead, the ghoulies hangout.  
fangs watched as Malachai pulled up, after a few minutes the ghoulie leader went in the house. Fangs ran crouched to the car, staying out of anyone’s view. he carefully took the homemade explosive out the bag, placing it down by the car then started to spray paint serpents on the floor. fangs set timer to the bomb, sliding it into the car’s exhaust pipe before quickly walking away. 

something went wrong, before he could get ten feet away, the bomb exploded. The blast sent him to the floor. Feeling hurt, dizzy and with a deafening ring in his ears, he staggered up trying to find hid balance and senses. A group of Ghoulies came out to see what had happened, they looked at the car and then to Fangs, without hesitation they ran at him. 

one of the stuck him in the head sending him straight to the ground in his dazed state. they kicked and beat him while he was on the floor, one of them picking him up to punch him down again.  
none of them had been watching the burning car not far behind them. a second explosion made the Ghoulies ether drop to the floor or fled back inside. Fang saw the chance and ran, his whole body ached but he forced himself to go. He ran down a few streets, hitting a few different corners and alleyways trying to lose the Ghoulies who had now started to chase him. 

as fangs turned a corner looking behind him, he stopped to catch his breath, his legs and lungs were burning. “I think he went this way” fangs heard not having much of a rest started to run again. he was thankful he had speed on his side putting a small but crucial gap between him and the gang members after him. running along another alleyway fangs tripped over a girl who had just come out a doorway.

You saw fangs hurt and bleeding, the shouting from the Ghoulies could now be heard, knowing he was in trouble and possibly hurt by them you look up at him “quick you inside now!” you demanded. fangs looked at you blankly “who are you” he said “right now your guardian angel now get the fuck in and shut up” you ordered, he didn’t need to be told twice and went through the door.

“hey! girlie!” one of the four boys called now coming into view. “you seen a boy run past here, one of those serpent scumbags” they asked you, you looked swallowing hard “yes he ran down there and turned left” you lied to them watching them run off the way you told them.

you wait for them to go, turning back to face the boy. you recognised him from school he was in one of you history classes. “thanks for that i should go” he said wincing and still panting for breath. “your not going anywhere” you say blocking the door “they will still be looking for you and that cut on head looks nasty and i’m guessing whatever is causing that dripping on my floor isn’t pretty too” fangs looked down seeing a small puddle of blood coming from his side. opening his jacket fangs saw a bit of metal sticking out of his hip. He wasn’t sure if it was the sight of his own blood or just because of everything that had happened tonight, he fainted on your floor.

Fangs woke up with a shock as you put an ice pack on his head, he looked round seeing he was on a couch in a room he didn’t know, slowly the events from planting the bomb to the helpful girl replayed in his mind. He pushed away the ice trying to sit groaning in pain.

“careful now” you say helping him to sit. “here you’ll need these” you say handing him a glass if water and 2 painkillers. He took them as you went back to the first aid box getting out more bandages and antiseptic fluid. 

This was the first time fangs noticed he was topless, and the metal was removed from his hip. He looked down to touch it, you slap his hand out the way, “don’t poke at it” you said sharply making fangs turn his head to look at you.  
“your lucky it didn’t go in to deep, it’s sort of a flesh wound” you joked. Fangs laughed causing pain to ripple through his side. He bent forward putting his hand over the bandage, he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back “stay still you’ll make it worse” you ordered. 

“are you always this bossy” he said trying to block out the sharp stinging. “only when silly boys don’t listen to me” you answer. Fangs laughed he’d always found a dominant girl hot, and you was. “I know you from somewhere don’t I?” he said, watching you place makeshift butterfly stitches to his wound.  
You couldn’t hide the look of disappointment in his question, you had a crush on fangs but him being a serpent and you not you’d never really spoken to him.“ yeah you sit behind me in history” you say. 

Realisation hits fangs, she was the new girl at school, the pretty shy girl who blushed and hid her face when ever he smiled at her in class. “oh your the new Greendale girl y/n” he tried to say cool. You laughed “oh so you do know me then” you smile. Feeling more confident “of course I did a hot girl in a pink Floyd top how could I not notice you” you blushed a bright shade of red hiding your face. “is that what I’m known as the Greendale girl” you asked changing the subject. Fangs was now the one to blush “er yeah sorry that was rude” he said rubbing the back if his head feeling embarrassed. 

You bite your lip thinking how cute he looked, shy and embarrassed. “I guess I could be called worse” you say hoping to make fangs feel a little better, the smile on his showed he was.  
For the rest of the night, you both listened to music, you both loved the same old rock and roll bands. Talking about your old life in Greendale, Fangs telling you all about life as a serpent. Hours flew by without either of you knowing, until your alarm clock started going off. Fangs looked confused “my alarm for school” you laugh. After a shower you let fangs get one, quickly changing while he was in the bathroom. When he got out he asked for his duffle bag finding a spare change of clothes. You offered to take him home or to a hospital but fangs refused, saying he needed to get to school to see one of his friends.

The drive was quite the hum of the radio playing low, you kept looking over to him thinking should you just take him to a doctor. He was still holding his side, hissing when you would go over a bump or pothole. In the school car park you helped him out. “y/n, thanks for everything last night. I mean it not a lot of people would take in and help an injured serpent like that” he smiled at you. “I couldn’t leave you out there” you say. Fangs fixes his jacket a little “so see you in history?” he says, it was more a statement than a question but you happily nodded. Without warning fans ducks his head down kissing you lightly on the cheek “thanks again” he says quickly walking away leaving you in a happy daze.

Outside Southside high sweet pea and Toni stood in the car park. The pair had been up all night worrying about fangs. “tall boy and I have called the police station and the hospital, he hasn’t been arrested or taken in to A&E, so where is he?” Toni asked sweet Pea like he would magically give her the answer. Sweet pea rolls his eyes turning his head away. He was worried for his best friend too, sweet pea sees him getting out of a random car he didn’t know.“ topaz look there he is” sweet pea said watching fangs and the new girl talking. 

When fangs finally gets to his serpent buddies he’s Instantly quizzed by Toni “what happened to you? Where have you been, why didn’t you call us? Omg I thought you were dead!” Toni said not giving fangs a second to answer the first one. Sweet pea glared to the pink haired girl to be quite. “you okay?” he asked. “guys I’m fine just a few cuts and bruises maybe a broken rib or two” fangs said as they started to walk in. Sweet Pea looked at him “and who was that?” he said pointing to the car fangs had gotten out of, all three looked at y/n, “my guardian Angel” fangs answered with a smile.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fangs gets in trouble when he finds a guardian Angel

Fangs hobbled into school the serpent's all round his locker with cheers for him. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as he got to his locker, a mix of serpent's patting him on the back for earning his stripes. Although each pat to the back sent more pain down his side. Maybe he should of listened to y/n and took the day off. His head was banging and his hearing was still muffled in one ear. 

Toni must have noticed this, chasing them away saying they can all hear his story at lunch. Sweet pea and Toni stayed with him, "so are you going to tell us what happened? why your in the state your in? And where the bloody hell have you been all night?" Toni repeated her earlier questions again. Fangs rolled his eyes, he could avoid most of the the serpent's but not Toni. 

As they walked to their common room fangs began to tell them how the timer was wrong on the bomb, making it detonate early and the Ghoulie attack. Sweet pea was impressed by his escape and how he'd managed to pull of his task in an incredible way. The two boys looking over fangs' well dressed wounds, like a couple of kids. "so that girl?" Toni asked, Fangs was unsure what to tell them about y/n. He liked her and didn't want to scare her off so soon, not after only really just meeting her. "she patched me up gave me a lift" he said. 

The morning pasted in a haze for fangs, he couldn't constraint on work or lessons. The pain he felt was getting worse now his pain relief was wearing off. When the pain wasn't blocking his mind, y/n did. He sat in the middle of English all he could think was the way her fingers traced his skin, while she bandaged up his side. About how she laughed when he said something dumb or embarrassing. The way she moved when she danced round her room and the way she'd raise her eyebrows and smirk, when she would catch him looking at her ass, like I caught you but I don't mind. Fangs was brought out of his daydream with the sound of the bell. Most of his morning the were a mix of students coming up to him, asking him what had happened. sweet pea and Toni like personal guards pushing them away. 

***

You sat in math hearing whispers and rumors about fangs and what he did last night. Two girls sat behind you was telling anther student what they had been told. "I heard they got who ever did and kept him locked up all night" one said. Another laughed "no. I heard they just broke his legs and left him to crawl home" you laughed to yourself, knowing it was all lies. The bell went for next lesson you ran to your locker to swap your math books and notes for chemistry ones.

"he's here in school we need to do something about it. We can't let these serpent's think they can get away with this" you heard a voice say. Looking around your locker door curiously, you see a group of four Ghoulies stood a few lockers away from yours. 

Hiding your head in the locker trying not to be noticed you listen into more of their conversation. "so what we going to about it" one says, "we get him away from his serpent friends and make sure he spends the next few weeks eating out of a tube" the first one told them. You didn't know his name only he was the Southside high leader of the Ghoulies gang. Kind of like their version of sweet pea.

You listened to more of their plan before they left for class. Shutting your locker, walking back to class you worried about fangs. You hadn't paid any attention to the lesson, trying to think of the best possible way to help fangs. Different ideas playing out in your head. you could go to fangs and tell him what you'd heard, but in doing so he would most likely tell his friends starting a fight between the serpent's and Ghoulies. Your next idea was going to the school principal telling him about the Ghoulies. Again another plan with possible harmful repercussions, if you did tell you would be labeled a grass. 

The lesson went by fast a bell signaling lunch time. In the cafeteria you saw fangs with his crowd, he was joking about something a cute smile fell on his lips as his group erupted with laughter. You were about to go over to tell him. Thinking you could warn fangs and if the serpent's wanted to do something it would be out of your hands and didn't put a target on your back.

Taking a breath about to walk into the serpent's section as you called it. You see fangs wince in pain. He couldn't handle a fight in his state even if he had back up this time. Aborting your plan you leave the cafeteria quickly thinking of something else. Leaving fangs oblivious as two Ghoulies watched him. 

***

Fangs sat with the serpent's at lunch, he was like the man of the hour all eyes on him, each serpent hanging on his every word as he told his story again. One of the younger members came running in "sweet pea the is Ghoulies by your bike I think their doing something to it" he panted. Sweet Pea and the other serpent's all ran out to the bikes, Fangs trailing behind due to his injuries. Toni told him to stay out, but fangs wasn't in the mood to listen to her, waiting for her to go getting up to follow 

He got half way through a corridor heading for the main door to the car park. Two Ghoulies stepped out in front of him. He stopped making a turn to the left, instantly regretting it knowing his path was blocked with a dead end. Behind him the two gang members was on his tail, now joined by another, closed their gap.

Not one to show fear fangs stood his ground watching the three waiting for one of them to make a move. "think your clever? Think you could get away? Well there is no running now serpent scum!" one said slowly walking forward. Fangs didn't move he tensed himself ready for a fight.

"grab him boys!" the Ghoulie said and his two friends came from behind him towards fangs. Before they could touch him, the sound of footsteps echoed the hallway "Mr Fogarty, can you come with me please"

They four students all looked at the principle stood at the end of the corridor. Again fangs didn't move or say anything not sure why he would even want to see him. Then the thought, had he found out fangs had blown up a car maybe he was about to be suspended. "now Mr Fogarty I don't have all day" the man said a bit more sterner. Fangs slowly stepped forward to follow him, one of the Ghoulies landed in as he walked past "this isn't over snake" he threatened. 

Fangs reached the principle "follow me" he said, Fangs swallowed hard. His eyes fell on y/n standing not far from what would of been a blood bath if not for the unexplained intrusion. She gave him a soft smile and cheeky wink as he walked past her, making him think she must have something to do with the visit to the principals office. 

***

History started and you had a bad feeling when you saw the empty seat normally filled by fangs. Looking round the class you saw his two friends, both with confused worried looks on their faces. The teacher walked in "this months project will be done in pairs. I suggest you get in pairs now or I'll chose them for you" he said. With that the class came to life each person finding their friends to work with. Being the new girl you sat alone and watched the class pair up, leaving you without a partner. This didn't bother you working alone meant you knew exactly what work would be done without relying on someone else to do it and if your grade isn't as good as others you have the excuse you did it alone while others worked together, it seamed a win win for you. 

15 minutes into the class and the door opened your heart jumped seeing fangs "how nice of you to join us Mr Fogarty" the teacher said. You watched fangs nod to his friends as walked to the teachers desk, a way of saying everything is okay. He then looked at you his stir made you feel uncomfortable and a little nervous. You now started to think had you made things worse for fangs, was he in trouble. The sound of the teachers voice made your thoughts stop. 

"okay, I see you a reason but because your late your gonna have to partner miss y/l/n now take a seat" he told the young serpent pointing to your desk. You sank in your seat, Fangs came to your desk his eyes not leaving you until he sat in the empty seat next to you. 

The history lesson continues as Mr Raye told the class what needed to be done for the project. Fangs leaned closer to to you so he can whisper "I take it I have you to thank for my 45 minute trip to the nurses office" he said raising his eyesbrows. You couldn't tell if he sounded angry or annoyed but it certainly wasn't a happy thanking tone. 

"well it's was better than you going to Riverdale general, after they kicked the shit out of you" you defend yourself, pointing the tip of your pen to a Ghoulie member. Fangs laughed at your attitude "what you knew they was going to do that" he asked. You nodded "I heard them talking in the hallway before 3 period, if I told you, you'd of ended up hurt so I came up with another idea to save your ass" you sassed at him. "well thanks angel," your breath hiked as he called you by this nickname "but next, you might want to come out with a more convincing lie. I have never crashed my bike" fangs teased. 

You laughed feeling better he wasn't angry at you, "well it worked didn't it, he believed me, plus I'm not a grass I wasn't going to tell him, your about to be jumped for blowing up cars" you smiled back sarcasm dripping in your voice. "you really are a guardian angel aren't you" he asked more than said. You didn't answer just smirked looking back at your work. Fangs quickly doing the same.  

As the lesson ended you went to your locker to get your stuff to go home. Closing your locker you see fangs stood waiting. "so I'm thinking, this history thing do you wanna come to pops we can do it there and I could by you a thank you lunch for helping me?" he asked, his hand running down the back of his neck, the only thing showing the nerves he felt. "sounds good, what about tomorrow after school" you say casually. Although secretly you was over the moon he'd asked. "yeah see you tomorrow" he answered, quickly walking to meet his friends. 

***

Fangs stood outside pops, he could already see y/n sat in a booth. He laughed you hadn't noticed his bike, instead he saw her reading and jotting notes down. He walked in and sat facing her "hey" looking up smiling "I thought you was going to stand out there all day" fangs laughed she did know he was here. "sit I got you a milkshake" he couldn't help but think her smile was beautiful. "I thought I was getting the bill, you can't save my ass and pay for shakes" he joked. "oh shut up, let's get started" fangs shook his head, smiling at her bossiness getting his books out his bag. 

For the next hour they ate and did their project but also laughed and joked too, Being in each other's company was so easy. Neither of them could deny the was a chemistry between them. The small looks, the light flirting. 

To fangs disappointment the study date got cut short when y/n's phone rang. He could see the annoyed look on her face when she answered the caller "okay, I'll be there now, I'm just leaving pop's" her voice also expressed the the disappointment he felt. "I need to go my mother is taking me to my grandmother's, I'd completely forgotten" with that fangs helped her pack up. 

He walked her to her car "so because we didn't get much done today, how about we do this again" he couldn't help but smile wanting nothing more to see her again, "yes just tell me when" he said. "I'll be away till Monday so then if your free" fangs nodded "see you Monday" he said as she got in her car. He watched from his bike as she pulled away, kick starting the engine heading home himself. 

Back at the Southside he went to sweet pea trailer, inside he saw Toni and pea playing a video game. "finally were have you been?" sweet pea questioned. Fangs sat down looking at the screen watching the car race ongoing Toni winning but not by much. "at pops with y/n" he answered a smile spread on his lips as he said her name. 

Toni rolled her eyes "what's the deal with her, your spending a lot of time" Toni said not looking away from the game. Fangs knew this tone in Toni, untrusting and weary, "it was homework and I got her dinner as a thank you" fangs told her laughing. "yeah well just watch yourself, we don't know anything about her" Toni said back, "you sound jealous there topaz" sweet pea said. Toni looked away "I just don't trust her" Toni defended going back to her game. For the rest of the night the 3 played different games until they fell asleep 

***

You got to your Gran's and most of the family was already there. The first night it was catch up with everyone, dinner drinks everyone asking how the new house is and new school. To all you just smiled and said it fine too, the next day family business started.

Your family were the main gang in green Dale they made the serpent's and Ghoulies look like nothing but amateurs. Your family were ruthless, cut throat type of people. This weekend was a marking in honor of your father who had died last month, this being one of the main reasons you moved. Your uncle came out of retirement to keep things running but now it was time to choose a new leader to fill his spot. 

Everyone expected and wanted you to take control like you had on a number of occasions with your father and uncle. You had the Brains for it, understood how things worked and how to get things and people to work in your favor. Your didn't want to lead, help occasionally yes! but not lead. You believed your older brother or cousin would be better suited for it, you wanted to live your life not be thrown into a job you spent your childhood learning, once you was going to do once you came 21.

You sat on the chair your legs hanging over one arm your back against the other. Your uncle had been trying to talk you round to taking what he called your rightful place but you still said no maybe at 21 would rethink it. The sound of your brother nick and cousin Marcus arguing stopped your conversation. 

"well this is your fault if you had kept your mouth shut we wouldn't be in this mess" you heard Nick shout. "well it's your fault we're making deals with a Goddamm lawyer" Marcus shouted back as they now entered the dining room. 

The pair looked at you and your uncle. Their faces filled with worry, "what happened" you uncle demanded from them. "As you know that sugar man got arrested, so we went to the bitch who took over from him. She's upped the price, so mega mouth here did what he dose best" your brother said looking waiting for Marcus to own up to the rest. 

Marcus took a deep breath "she's a lawyer put us in a position we can't get out of and well she's doubled the price now" he said with his head down. You rolled your eyes, laughing to yourself, their first job in charge and they had already screwed up. 

Your uncle stood up his jaw clenched "you better fix it" he said to his son though gritted teeth, before walking out. Marcus looked at you "and what are you smirking about" he snapped at you. It wasn't a secret Marcus envied you that everyone, including his own father didn't think he was good enough but couldn't stand knowing he'd messed up and you was sat there to see it all. "nothing that look on your of what the fuck am I going to do is satisfying enough" you mocked back. "I'll figure it out" Marcus spat back. 

Your brother finally spoke once the room fell silent "what would you do if you was us y/n" he asked, ignoring the snarl he was now getting from Marcus. You wanted to help your brother, groaning you asked him what their deal was. "it's a large shipment so it's getting delivered in stages one or two creates a week for a month" he told you. "when is your payment arrangement" was your next question. 

Marcus couldn't stand nick was asking you, jumped out his seat. "we don't need her plan, we've got 2 months before our business with her starts. we'll get some of the boys and go and teach her a physical lesson she won't forget" Marcus shouted thinking he was big and hard. 

You laughed at him "right go and do that. Then you have no shipment, no supplier and if she's in fact a lawyer you will both end up in prison" you told him smugly. Your brother groaned but gave you a sly smile knowing you had put Marcus in his place. "so as you was saying y/n what would you do" nick asked. "I'd start by telling her you didn't expect the sudden rise in price, tell her you'll agree to half them money drop one half on the last" your cut off by a loud tut from your cousin.

Ignoring him you look back at your brother, who is clearly ready to listen "during the time you have from now till the last drop, dig up as much dirty as you can on her, of she's a lawyer do it carefully and if your really smart recordings especially of her or any with her name. Chat to the delivery boy get info from them. Then on the last drop when she's expecting money send her back a message, via the delivery boy tell her your not to be fucked with. That way you have time to buy insurance so she can't send your asses to jail so easy and you have twice the the product you want without over spending" you finish. 

Turning to look at Marcus "but if you wanna go with your plan then do, your the leader" you say grabbing your book and phone walking out. You had only been here a day and couldn't wait to go back home. Focus on your own life, your school work and the cute serpent who had a habit of getting into trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday you was happy to be back in Riverdale, classes where normally boring but you had history next and was looking forward to seeing fangs. You walked in he was sat with his friends his eyes instantly fell on you. “everyone get into your partners from last week and don’t take all day” your teacher shouted not looking up from his desk. “hey y/n, sit here” fangs said pointing to the empty chair next to him. Smiling your went and sat with him, instead of you normal seat. Both sweet pea and Toni watched you cross the class room sitting in the table in front of them. “guys this is y/n, y/n this is sweet pea and Toni” fangs introduced, you smile saying hi back before getting your books out your bag. “Toni you missed it last night we was on fire no one could beat” sweet pea said bragging, lifting his hand, Fangs doing the same meeting him on a high five. Toni rolled her eyes. 

Fangs turned, now facing the right way as Mr Raye wrote on the bored. “have a good weekend, angel” he asked making you blush. “weekend with family, boring and annoying” you tell him “what about yours, sounded fun” you say referring to his conversation with sweet pea. Fangs chuckled “yeah me and pea hit the wyrm, doubles on the pool table we kicked ass” he said impressed with himself. “so like a pool then?” you laughed your voice flirty. Sweet pea leaned forward “like, Fangs here is a pool shark you should see him play” he said bigging up his friend. Looking at fangs, you answered sweet pea “yeah maybe” Fang smiled back. For most of the class the four of you talked more than worked. 

 

After the lesson ended you headed the library, you felt a hand tap your shoulder. Looking round you see fangs holding one of your books. “you forgot this” biting your lip taking the book from him you mumble thanks. “what are you doing?” he asked “library I have some stuff to catch up on” you say, now feeling a bit like a nerd for going to the library during lunch. “mind if I join you, as you heard I didn’t get any work done over the weekend too and maybe we can get some of out history report done” he laughed, making you feel better.   
Inside the library you went and sat down near the back. You had been there almost half an hour, surprised fangs was actually taking an interest in the history project. Then again learning about illegal underground bootlegging gangs would be interesting to a 17 year old gang member. You both steal glances at the other when neither was looking, if fangs did catch you looking at him your cheeks went a slight hint if pink. When you caught him looking he’d just flash a smile then looking back at his work. You had been talking about what to do next “we’ve said about it being made and moved what about adding more about why it was made illegal and how and when the probation ended” fangs suggested. Nodding with agreement you went to reach for the book you had been using. 

 

Fangs also went to grab the same book making you both bump heads. You both stood giggling out of embarrassment, his hand still onto of yours, both resting on the book. Catching his gaze you got lost in his deep dark brown eyes, light laughter died as you both got drawn into each other. Moving your head closer to him, your eyes closed as your lips touched his. Fangs didn’t move at first making you pull back, you looked him with an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights “I.. I don’t know why I did that, I’m sorry I’ll go” you say not looking at him.   
Fangs hands holds yours in place “no! Don’t go” he said fast. Looking back at him, he had a soft smile “I’m glad you did” he leaned down kissing you. This time both your lips moved in sync, he laced his fingers in yours as his other hand gently pulled you closer to him. You spent the rest of the lunch hour in Fangs’ arms kissing and holding each other. When the bell went fangs walked you to your locker “see you around angel” he said, going to catch up with a few of his serpent friends. 

 

At home you spent the night in your own bubble. Still thinking about kiss with fangs, back in Greendale you never had crushes or many kisses. Most of the boys saw you as either unapproachable or as way to in with your father. Speaking of your father he threatened anyone who looked at you, so boyfriends really wasn’t an option but something but fangs gave you a good feeling, A feeling of normalcy. 

 

***  
The next morning you felt nervous yet excited about seeing fangs. To your disappointment you didn’t have history today, the only lesson you had with fangs. During morning break you you were at your locker when fangs came up to you. “morning y/n” his voice smooth making you melt, “hi” you smirk back at him, not sure what else to do or say. Fangs however knew exactly what he wanted, cupping your face giving you a small sweet kiss.

 

You looked at him a bit surprised “what was that for” you ask, not that you were complaining. “because kissing you is all I’ve thought about all morning, so when I seen you I couldn’t help it” he smirked. A loud whistle from the other side of the corridor made you both look. Fangs looked at sweet pea the person who had whistled him, lifting his arm shouting “one minute” fangs looked back at you “wanna meet me at lunch?” he said raising his eyebrows with a small puppy dog look. “yeah okay” you answered. Fangs gave you another kiss this one to the cheek before running of to catch up with sweet pea. 

 

At lunch you wasn’t sure where fangs wanted to meet or when. Walking down the hall towards the cafeteria you feel him grab your sides “found you” he said playfully. You turn to face him looking in his eyes “I didn’t know I was lost” you tease back biting your lower lip. Fangs watched you wished it was him biting your lip instead, “well how about getting lost with me” he said holding out his hand. You took his hand and he smirked leading you the back of the school. 

Once outside, fangs pinned you to the wall. Smiling back at him feeling a rush from him being this dominant, you instantly bite your lip. Fangs brings his thumb to your lip gently nudging it away from your teeth. “you know you shouldn’t bite lip” he says seductively. “oh, and why is that?” you ask, “because I want to bite it” he smirked leaning down to kiss you. 

 

This carried on all week, Fangs would find you during breaks, lunch or free periods for heated make out sessions. Friday came and you where both joined at the lips in the library. Breathless, Fangs rested his head on yours, his hand on your hip as his thumb rubbing the bit of exposed skin under your shirt. His other hand playing with your hair. “are you busy tonight?” he asked, “why” you ask gripping his serpent jacket holding him close as you pepper kisses along his neck. “do you want to come the Whyte wyrm, have a few drinks and a pool” his smirk looked confident but he’s eyes had a hint of worry, that you might say no. “yes it sounds fun” you say, as his arms tightened round you. 

 

***  
Fangs stood in the wyrm looking up every time the door went. Y/n hadn’t arrived yet and he was being to think she might not be coming. “everything okay Fogarty?” sweet pea asked him, noticing he looks at the door “yeah, I just invited someone to join us, their still not here” fangs said trying not to sound disappointed. “yeah who?” sweet pea asked frowning a little. Toni laughed “its that girl you’ve been snogging all week isn’t it” she joked. Fangs looked at Toni trying to figure out how she knew. “because of it is, she’s just walked in Casanova, I hope you know what your doing” she said pointing out y/n.

 

Fangs smiled when he saw her, she looked nervous and a little lost as her head whipped around the bar. Getting up he walked over to her, seeing the worry leave her face once she saw him.

 

 

Fangs walked over to you smirking “you came?” he said, you wasn’t sure if it was a question or an observation. “I told you I would” you said back. Fangs walked to the bar with you ordering a round of drinks now including one for you. Looking round the bar the we’re a few faces you knew or at least had seen before through your dad.   
You felt a tap on your shoulder turning to face an older serpent, who had dealings with your father in the past most of the time you were there too, “what are you doing here?” he said, you swallowed thinking of what to say. Fangs turned putting his arm round your shoulder “hey what’s up mustang” fangs said. The man looked at fangs then back to you “nothing I just your girl was someone else for a minute I must me mistaken” mustang said, his eyes still studying your face. Mustang turned away back to his group, you looked at fangs “your girl” you laughed. He shrugged his shoulder and smirked grabbing a tray of drinks. 

 

You breathed a sigh of relief, mustang didn’t say how he recognised you. You wanted to keep who you was hidden for as long as possible, you didn’t want to be known as a gang leaders daughter, to be treated differently like you always had been. Then the was the fact if fangs knew you were a rival gang Prodigy he like you anymore or wouldn’t be able to see past gang differences. Keeping quiet for now felt like the only option until you knew what you and Fangs was. 

 

You sat with fangs sweet pea and Toni, waiting for a pool table to become free, chatting and drinking. You had managed to avoid talking about yourself as much as possible. Toni however noticed this and started directing the conversation towards you. “so y/n where in greendale did you live?” She asked, “not far from Baxter school” you answered with a smile, “I used to date a guy from there Marcus” she said. You sighed typical she knows Marcus, you thought “I don’t know the was 3 Marcus’s in my old school” you lied trying to make out you didn’t know who he was. Toni didn’t stop there she continued asked questions like who you knew there, if you had family there and job your mum did. 

 

You managed to avoid most of stuff you wanted to hide. You told them you had family and a handful of friends in greendale, without going into details. You told them how your mother worked as a nurse using the opportunity to change the subject “that how I knew what to do to patch you up” you said to fangs bringing up your first meeting. “I was lucky you did” he smiled back. Toni however didn’t buy the topic change, moving to the bigger questions “so if everything was so good in greendale why did you move to Riverdale?” She asked a little abruptly. Sweet pea and Fangs both looked at her wide eyed, “what it was just a question” she defended. “this isn’t an integration Toni what’s with the 20 questions?” fangs snapped at her. You put your hand on his, “it’s okay she has a right to ask” you tell him then look back at her “my father died, my mother couldn’t handle it so we moved” you told her, this wasn’t a lie your mother struggled being at home, what you didn’t tell them was your father was killed, this was why your mother chose to move. 

 

Once you told them you father had died Toni stopped her questions, “hey look a tables free” fangs pointed out. “you go grab it me and topaz will get a round on” sweet pea dragging her to the bar with him. “what’s with the attitude topaz” sweet pea asked her, “I don’t know I don’t trust her, I feel like I’ve seen her before and it’s not a good feeling” Toni answered. “well if you trust her or not, drop the attitude for fangs sake” he said then ordered a round. Toni looked at him he turned and pointed to them. “look when was the last time you saw Fogarty with a smile like that” they looked at fangs who had a smile on his face as he kissed y/n “he’s happy, for the first time in God knows how long, let him be happy and if you don’t trust y/n do some digging on her just without upsetting our boy” he told her. Toni sighed sweet pea was right it had been ages since she’d seen that much joy in fangs she nodded agreeing to try and get along with her. 

 

You watched as fangs set up the game stealing small kisses as he went past. Sweet pea and Toni joined “what we playing doubles?” sweet pea said handing you your drink. Fangs looked at you, “don’t worry y/n I’ll teach you how to play of you can’t” fangs said. You walked towards him slightly shaking your hips “oh right your a pool shark” you laughed stirring him in the eyes. “will you two stop giving each other fuck me eyes and play” Toni said grabbing her cue. Fangs broke not potting anything, sweet pea went next potting two strips earning him a fist bump from Toni each time. Next it was your go, you had been playing pool since as long as you could remember. “your spots but you don’t want to hit this one” sweet pea joked pointing to the black ball. “ oh really that was the one I going for” you joked back before lining up your shot.

 

You sank your shot earning an amazed look from both boys, it didn’t end there. You continued to pot another 3 balls, and narrowly missing your last shot. Fangs held his arms out, you walked into them hugging your arms around him “I didn’t think you a pool girl, your full of surprises” he said kissing the top of your head. Toni looked at sweet pea “surprising” she mutated. After a few games and drinks fangs offered to walk you home.  
You had gotten half way home, Fangs walked with his hand in yours. Most of the walk was talk about how good you had played, Fangs however had another conversation in mind he just wasn’t sure what to say. “so mustang” he said making you take a sharp breath. “when he called you my girl, I kind of liked it, I like you” he now used his free hand to rub the back of his neck “how about we make it true” he asked. You smile at him. “are you asking me to be your girlfriend fangs Fogarty” you tease. Fangs bit his lip “yeah I am will you” his voice sounded nervous. You stop walking at turn to face him, standing on your tip toes you kiss him. When you pull back you looked in his eyes “yes” you answer. Fangs kisses you back before carrying on walking, with a happy smug look on his face. 

 

When you got to the end of your road, you stopped dead seeing Nick at your doorstep. You knew he wouldn’t just turn up at this time if it wasn’t important. Fangs looks from you to him and back again, “everything okay?” he asked you. “yeah that’s my brother nick, I should see what he wants” you say fangs nodded. “thanks for tonight I had the best time” you say kissing him. Waving bye to fangs you look back at your house, you walk to your door. 

 

Once inside you look at nick, “so what’s up, you don’t make social calls at this time of night” you ask. Nick looks at you with a worried look o his face “y/n I need your help, it’s Marcus he’s planning something bad” he says. You groan “why what’s happened” you ask sitting down at the kitchen table. “remember that deal we told you about last week, with the lawyer. Well I wanted to use your idea but Marcus being Marcus went and did his own thing,” he said. “what did he do” you grained again. He called her, Peabody told her he wants the the shipment in one drop, and I know he doesn’t have the money and I saw him tonight he was buying guns, his plan is to arrange a drop and kill the whoever brings it" he told you. You covered your face in his hands “look Nick I gave you advice on how to handle it and we both know Marcus will never listen to me” you say, Nick clears his throat, making you look up “well that’s not true, he said the only good idea you had was sending a message and that killing the drop off boys is the best way to send a message” nick finished. 

 

You rolled your eyes “I never said to kill anyone” you told him, annoyed knowing what was about to happen. Marcus would try and make a big show of focus, if it goes wrong he’ll blame you saying it was your idea. Looking at Nick you had to make the best choice for you, “I don’t know how I can help you, Marcus is going to start war. The only option you have is to make the deal yourself before Marcus can fuck it up” you say. You got up cooking something for you both, setting up the couch with blankets and pillow for nick to spend the night. After some supper you went to your room picking up your phone, seeing a text from fangs. Goodnight angel, can’t wait to see you tomorrow - Fangs x  
You smiled at the message, laying back in your bed. All the thoughts of Marcus left being filled by your boyfriend, part of you still couldn’t believe you actually had a boyfriend.

 

The next morning you woke, nick and your mum were cooking pancakes offering you a plate. “I’m going to try and go over Marcus’s head. If I can will you help me” nick asked. “maybe, I’ll help offer advice and that but I’m not coming back” you say half hearted. Your phone buzzed quarry today if your up for it? - Fangs x you smiled at the text quickly typing back yes. “and who’s put that smile on your face?” your brother teased. “no one” you said way to fast to look innocent “oh y/n got a boyfriend” he teased sending your cheeks bright red. “oh shut up you have a different girlfriend every month” you defend, getting up to get ready to go out. “I see your not denying it” he shouted, “hey leave her alone it’s about time she had fun” your heard your mother say. 

 

You got to the quarry following the directions fangs gave. You saw fangs on the old sofa his eyes lit up when he saw you, standing up to engulf you in a hug. The day had been great, you got on with everyone including Toni. Fangs took you round their homemade track, on the back of his bike, met other serpent’s like Jughead. Once it started to get colder you all headed the wyrm, Fangs giving you his jacket during the walk. You pulled it tighter around you, deeply inhaling the smell of petrol, smoke and Fangs aftershave. In the bar you still wore his jacket, starting to feel like it was where you was supposed to be. “fangs” sweet pea said “fp wants us he’s got a job for us next week come on office now” he said. Fangs kissed you telling you he won’t be too long.

FP Jones sat at his desk when the two serpent’s walked in. “boys take a seat, Peabody has a new job for us” he said sounding pissed off because of the mess he was in with Penny. Fangs and sweets sat “so the job is pretty straight forward, a jj drop off in greendale next Saturday night, I want you to take it and bring back the money to give Peabody her cut” he said. Both boys nodded agreeing to do it. How hard could it be, a simple drop, what could go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

After being at the wyrm fangs walked you home. Your mother was working another night shift, so you invited fangs in for a bit. Both of you cuddled up on the couch watching movies, his arm round you as he traced tiny little patterns on you hip. You hadn’t you head on his chest, with your legs over his. You could feeling him looking at you every now and then making you look up at him, asking simply his he okay. He’d nod and smile giving you sweet kisses.

You didn’t remember falling asleep, Fangs both still curled up together on the couch. A loud bang of your front door closing, woke you both up. Your mother stood looking at you and Fangs as you both groaned waking up. “good morning, this is a surprise” she said with a questioning looking between you and Fangs. You jumped up “mum this is fangs, Fangs this is my mum” you say feeling slightly embarrassed. Fangs rubbed his eyes with one hand holding out the other mumbling “hello Mrs y/l/n” his sleepy state made him look cute and sexy all at the same time.

Fangs asked to use the bathroom, after telling him were it was, you followed your mother into the kitchen. “he’s cute, sorry for walking in on your sleepover” she laughed taking things out of her bag. “mum please don’t embarrass me, I really like him” you say, your eyes begging her. When fangs comes back in your mum offers to make you all breakfast, Fangs smiled gladly accepting.

You got the quickest shower you’d ever had, afraid to leave you mum and boyfriend alone together. Who knows what your mother would do or say to him. Once you got our the shower you got dressed choosing minimal makeup to save time. When you come down the stairs you see your mum and Fangs both laughing, a little lost you sit at thee table next to fangs. His hand slid to yours squeezing it a little, giving you a smile that instantly settled any nerves or worries you had. After breakfast fangs said he wanted to go home to shower and change before school, you offered to drive him as he walked you home leaving his bike at the wyrm.

Fangs asked you in while he got changed, you happily waited. He came out about 20 minutes later. “you know we’ve already missed the start of first lesson, how about we miss the rest of the day” he said flirty. Smirking at him you agreed “your not gonna be needing these” he said taking your car keys out your hand putting then on the counter next to him. His hands cupped your face kissing you deeply, “so you wanna ditch school to spend the day in bed” you said rising your eyebrows. Fangs laughed “now as good as that idea sounds, I have other plans” he smiled grabbing your hand pulling you out the door. Keeping the mystery of his plans.

You both walked to the Whyte wyrm, more or less next door to the trailer park. Fangs gave you his helmet telling you he’d be back out now. You put the helmet on and waited next to his bike a few minutes later he came put smirking. “I have one quick stop to make before go where I wanna take you” he told you helping you on his bike.

A short ride later you were outside pops diner, Fangs ran in picking up and order. You thought maybe someone at the wyrm asked him to get it for them. He put the bag and drinks in the holdall in his bike, making sure that they didn’t spill.

Once you both got back on the road you looked round wondering where he was going. At sweet water river fangs didn’t go over the bridge like you expected, instead drove down a the walkers trail. You held on tighter as the ride became more bumpy, at the end of the trail fangs keep going, now truly off road. He finally stopped in a mass of trees, helping you off the bike, taking off the helmet, kissing you the second he could. He took the stuff out his bike then lead you past a thick brushed tree line into a small private clearing. It was beautiful, right next to the river an old log that had been placed to make a seat. There was wild flowers growing around, it was a place of pure beauty.

Fangs laughed watching you soak in the place. “bubblegum milkshake for you” he said handing you the drink. “thank you, it’s beautiful here” you said taking the drink. “it’s my special place, I found it a few months ago since then I started coming here if I needed time alone to think or have an escape from the life serpent’s for an hour” he said looking out at the calm water. You knew exactly what he meant, Riverdale had been something similar to you, an escape from gang life. Fangs had told how he became a serpent “my father was once a serpent too, but he’d gotten arrested and after a fight inside got him more years. I joined the serpent’s when I was 14 thinking it was the right thing to do follow in my dad’s footsteps” he said, you grab his hand giving him a sad smile “don’t get me wrong, I love the serpent’s they are family better than my real family but the stigma that comes with being one makes future choices hard” he said.

You understand how he felt your life slightly mirroring his. You wanted to tell him about your family and how you were a gang members daughter but you didn’t want to ruin his heart to heart with you. After he told you how he wanted to a engineer go to university one day and get out of Riverdale. You told him your dream of maybe being a doctor. The rest if the day was spent talking nonsense and messing around. Fangs opened the bag he’d gotten from pops a mix of cakes and pastries for you both. You had started play fighting over a silly comment fangs had said, mainly so you’d get slightly annoyed and push or poke him. Play fighting turned into kissing as you both laid on the warm grass, watching as the sunset over sweet water river. The day was the perfect mix, hot make out sessions, playful goofiness and both deep and meaningless talks.

His phone rang disputing the bubble you bubble you’d had both been in all day. “just at sweet water” you heard him say. You could tell by the look on his face it was time to go, “yeah I’ll be over soon” you heard next, confirming your feeling. Fangs ended his call packing up and cleaning any mess you had both made. “guess I’ve been missed Toni asking where I am before sweet pea sends out a search party for me” he said laughing. Fangs asked if you wanted to go with him to the wyrm. Not wanting to leave him yet you agreed taking the helmet riding to the small town dive bar. As you walked in fangs his arm round your shoulder your arm around his waist.

This didn’t go unnoticed, especially by Toni. She’d asked fangs where he’d been all day, saying her and sweet pea were worried Ghoulies had gotten him again. Fangs assured her he was fine and how you and he had spent the day together, without going into detail.

Sweet pea came over with a tray of drinks bragging how he’d beaten the high score on the pinball game. The pair of them started talking and laughing before heading over to play pool asking you and Toni to join. Toni tapped your shoulder, “help me with these drinks first y/n” she said, Fangs pulled you back for a pecked kiss before letting you go.

You followed her but as you got to the bar she pulled you into a small quiet corner. You knew Toni didn’t like you, at first you thought it was jealously but after both fangs and sweet pea told you separately Toni was like a sister to him, you just assumed she didn’t like you. “he really likes you and Fangs doesn’t like people. Not like sweet pea, Fangs isn’t a player he’s an all or nothing type of guy” she looked over at the boys making sure they wasn’t watching, “the last girl fangs was with broke his heart, I was there trying to help him. He’s never really shown much interest in anyone since but then you come along. He’s got that same look in his eye he did with her and as his friend I know he can’t go through that type of pain again, so if your only here to mess him about then go now before he gets to involved” she said snarling you, her arms folded over her chest trying to look intimating. You looked at her then over to him, his smile filling you with butterflies. “It’s sweet how you look out for him. I like him a lot actually more than I probably expected to like someone, and I don’t know what is going to happen in the future but I’m not going to purposely hurt him,so you can stop worrying about him, I’ve already saves his ass twice” you say back, full of sass turning to the bar. She grabbed your arm “I mean it, your hurt I’m you’ll have me to deal with okay” she said before grabbing some drinks.

You walked back with drinks handing fangs his, still feeling a little annoyed by Toni pulling you to one side for a friendly chat. Fangs must of picked up on it “everything okay angel” he asked, Toni was watching you both. Standing on your tiptoes you wrap your arms around his neck, smashing your lips to his in heated passionate kiss. You hear a whistle come from pea and another serpent, a small tut you guessed was Toni. When you pulled back fangs was smiling wide, “what was that for?” he asked slightly surprised by the sudden kiss. Shrugging your shoulders “just for luck” you wink as he goes to take his shot. Looking at Toni you rise your eyebrows in a way to show her, your not intimidated by her threats. After a few drinks and games of pool, fangs took you home kissing you goodbye at the door

The next morning in school fangs walked round with his arm around you, his own way of showing everyone you were together now. At lunch he pulled you on to his lap at the serpent’s table. After school you all went the quarry then Whyte wyrm. It was the same all week, school, a trip to the spot by the river then time at the quarry or the bar. Even if it was simple and everyday it was still the happiest week of your life. It sounded childish but you had fallen in love with him and your new more normal life and didn’t want it to end.

Fangs dropped you off home, kissing you before he pulled off back to the trailer park. You walked in hearing the sounds of your brother and mum talking. “if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were moving in” you joked hugging him. “I might do and being the oldest, I’m taking your room. You can have the box one” he said back. You slapped his arm rolling your eyes. Even if nick was your half brother you still loved him, and knew him better than anyone. You watched the way he acted like everything was perfect with a false smile told you something was up with him. It didn’t help he was blanking repeated phone calls.

After dinner, you mum said her goodbyes heading for her night shift. He went the bathroom when his phone rang again, you saw Marcus name on the screen. When the call ended you noticed another 8 miss calls all from Marcus too. Nick walked tensing up when he saw you stood with your arms folded. “what’s going on” you asked him, are first he tried to say nothing. “don’t lie to me you have that same look mum has when she’s trying to pretend everything is okay when its far from okay, and your ditching calls from Marcus” you say.

Nick hated you could read him like a book, sighing he sat down rubbing his face in his hands. “I went to that woman, I lied I said you had sent me to renegotiate the deal” he said. You looked at him shocked “you did what” you scream at him, you didn’t want to be dragged into this you had already made it clear. Nick looked at you “I’m sorry I could only get to see her by using your name she refused me at first, anyway I tried to get her to deal with me and not Marcus” he paused.

His whole body shook as the colour drained from his face. You sat next to your big brother putting your hand on his arm as a way of reassuring him it’s alright. “Peabody told me the deal with Marcus had changed, the drugs where free and future deals cut by half if he kills the delivery driver, she can’t do it herself something and he’s in her gang but she’ll look out for him of he kills some kid for him” he tells you sheer fear in his voice. You sigh not knowing what to think of it all “I’m not a killer y/n I can’t be there when this happens and I can’t talk Marcus out of it ether do I’ve quit and come back here” he finished. You didn’t know what to say you wished you knew who this woman was and even if you did how could you stop this. Nick probably had the best idea and the only advice you could have given him, stay out of it and don’t get involved.

Saturday morning you woke up thinking about what nick had said the night before. Fangs called asking you to meet him, you had spent most of the day with the serpent’s at the quarry, you fitted in with them making friends fast, even Toni was starting to warm to you.

As the sun started to set you all headed to the Whyte wyrm, “so sweet pea said he didn’t was to go with jughead and fp didn’t really want jug going so finally me and sweets get to work together” he told you sounding excited about tonight. He hadn’t told you exactly what the job was but you didn’t really ask ether.

Toni and jughead had asked you stay at the wyrm when fangs had to leave. You walked outside kissing fangs keeping hold of his jacket, “hey, lover boy come we got to go” sweet pea shouted. You and Fangs laughed the end of your kiss, finally letting him go to the car. You went back inside, you sat by the bar as Toni started her shift, after your exchange of words on Monday you had both started to get along better.

“Two beers please topaz” fp Jones said stood next to you. Looking at him out the corner of your eye you wasn’t sure what to do. You had met fp Jones a number of times, there was no way he wasn’t going to recognise you. “now what are you, of all people going on my bar” he said raising his eyebrows. You gave him a nervous smile “Hi Forsyth” you said calling him his real name, his stern face broke into a smile “hello y/n long time now see” he said happily. “you know each other?” Toni asked, handed him his drinks, he slid one to you “we do and I think it’s time we had a talk don’t you y/n” he said moving from the bar gesturing for you to follow.

***

Sweet pea and Fangs had crossed the bridge into greendale. Fangs looked out the window thinking Jughead was right this place was creepy, most of the street lights where broken, the place was deserted. There was also an uneasy tension in the air, something fangs couldn’t shake. They pulled up to an old warehouse, a guard outside waiting “were here to see” sweet pea looked down at the bit of paper in his hand, “Marcus” he said reading off the paper. The guy nodded letting them know they had the right place.

The boys took to work unloading the creates, the guard went to find his boss. The door opened the guard stood there telling them to go in. Fangs grabbed his create following sweet pea, once through the door it slammed behind them, the sound of it locking didn’t ease fangs gut feeling. Three men came out of a small office, Fangs watched as two of them went to the creates looking in them before nodding at Marcus. Fangs knew sweet pea felt the same way he did, he saw sweets jaw clench and fists tighten readying himself for a fight when the two men stayed stood behind them.

“there is two of you? I got told only one delivery driver was coming” Marcus said looking between the two serpent’s. Sweet pea took a step forward to speak but was cut off by Marcus. “so which one if you is Jughead Jones?” Marcus asked, sweet pea and Fangs looked at each other confused “he’s not here” sweet pea said. Fangs gripped the knife in his pocket tighter, something told him this wasn’t going to be a simple deal. Marcus took a step forward “I was told Jughead jones would be making this delivery now if you tell me which one of you is jughead the other can go” his voice laced with threat. “we’ve already told you nether of us are him” fangs said. Marcus sighed nodding at this two friends, then walked back to the office. Before fangs or sweet pea could do anything they were hit hard in the back of the head knocking them both out.

***

You looked at fp “I heard you was in Riverdale, didn’t think I’d see you in here though” he said, taking a sip from his bottle. You had always like fp, not in a crush like way but like him as a person he was always respectful (unlike some of your father’s old business colleagues) he was smart and a great leader. “yeah a few of my new school friends are serpent’s of yours” you say looking at Toni. She snarled you from behind the bar, you had lied to her and she knew it. You had said you didn’t know what serpent’s were. Now your old friends with the boss.

Fp’s face softened “I know it doesn’t mean much, but I’m sorry about your father kid, he was a great man” he said. Your shoulders sank at the mention of your father, automatically you a said thanks although you didn’t know what you was thanking him for. FP tried to change the subject with the only thing he could think of business. “I hear you quit your dad’s gang” he said looking surprised. “I wanted to be normal for a while before becoming a mob boss” you joked.

“well you would have made a great boss, I could have worked with you any day. Not that idiot cousin of yours” he said. You laughed, fp had always hated Marcus, said he was too arrogant and had no brains to back it up. “yeah deals with you would have been easy and fun” you answered. “it’s a shame your not taking over I’m sure your boyfriend would have been happy to see you tonight” fp said finishing his drink.

You didn’t understand at first “what do you mean my boyfriend would be happy to see me?” you asked. “Fogarty, he is your boyfriend right you two look more than close” he said giving you his famous eyebrows rise. “yeah he is, but what dose that have to do with business” you ask. “sweet pea and Fangs are going to Greendale to see Marcus, the snake charmer been doing the deals with him so I don’t have to” fp told you. “the snake charmer isn’t called penny Peabody by any chance” your words came out slow and full of fear.

Your mind raced, when fp nodded. The words nick had told you the night before ran clear like bells in your mind. ‘Marcus is working for Peabody, she wants him to kill the delivery boy’ “fangs” you say aloud jumping out your chair leaving fp confused. You ran to Toni who was outside on her break, panicked your breathing was erratic “Toni look I know you don’t like me or trust me but please this once trust me now, we need to get to Greendale now, there gonna kill them!” you say pulling her to her truck. “what’s going on y/n what happened with fp?” she asked. You looked at her “give me your keys I know the way and I’ll tell you it all in the car” you answer.

You were driving Toni’s truck at almost 120mph, way above the speed limit of both the road and what Toni’s old truck should probably go bit you didn’t care you needed to get to fangs. You told her all about nick and Marcus and who you really was, about their deal with penny. Half way there you told Toni to keep trying to call sweet pea and Fangs, she’d called them both ten times each but you told her to keep talking. “it’s all my fault if I’d taken the stupid fucking job this wouldn’t be happening, if I hadn’t told nick I didn’t want to be involved I could of stopped this two weeks ago” you rambling pushing your foot down on the accelerator.

Toni tried to tell you none of this was your fault and you was probably over reacting “look you my have dated Marcus for a whole of two weeks but you don’t know him or my fami……” you stop talking getting your phone out your pocket, using your hands free you make your own set of calls telling Toni to keep trying fangs and pea.

As you got close to the warehouse you told Toni to wait outside for you, you didn’t know what you was about to walk into and wanted to save her the sight of you was too late.

***

Sweet pea was woke by the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket. As the fog faded he noticed he couldn’t move his arms were tied behind his back and his feet tied together. He looked over his shoulder seeing fangs still passed out on the floor, also tied up. “fangs, hey fangs! Wake up, Fogarty!” sweet pea called trying to wake him. Slowly fangs started to come round, feeling a dull throb in his head. “what the hell?” he started to ask. Outside they could hear shouting, Marcus was saying something about this wasn’t part of the arrangement, who ever he was speaking to couldn’t be heard.

Marcus walked in ending a call putting the phone back in his pocket. Fangs noticed the look in his face anger and a hint of panic. He whispered something to another 2 men who entered the room. They guy had a knife in his hand cutting both fangs and sweet peas ropes, only on their legs. “get up” he said dragged sweet pea to his feet, sweets struggling and swearing at him. When Marcus went to grab fangs, Fangs headbutted Marcus making him stumble back.

“fuck” Marcus said holding his nose. He lifted up his gun “I didn’t want to kill you both but for that I think I’ll shot you first” Marcus said punching fangs. Sweet pea screaming and swearing, between all the shouting no one saw the door open, or you strut in.

“don’t you fucking dare, lay one more finger on them” you say, making everyone look in your direction. As you walked in closer your saw the blood coming from both sweet pea and Fangs, the sight made your heart shatter, you wanted to run over to him hug and hold him but you couldn’t show the emotion you felt in fear of breaking. “Marcus put the gun down, and you two untie them NOW!” you shouted pointing at the serpent’s.

At first no one moved, when Marcus saw the loyalty of his friends he smirked. “aw poor y/n thinks she’s in charge, not anymore you gave up that power” Marcus said stepping closer to you. “now I have a deal to finish, grab them” Marcus said lifting his gun up to sweet pea. The two men behind sweet pea and Fangs grabbed their shoulders but didn’t move yet.

You ran standing in front of the gun slowly backing up to fangs and pea, still using your body to block Marcus's shot. “I’m not going to let you do this, your going to start a war. These boys belong to Fp Jones, one of your fathers good friends might I add. You kill them you’ll start a war between friends and our oldest allies” you say making your posture taller and strong.

Marcus rolled his eyes “y/n get out of the way, this is nothing to do with you, I’ve called the snake charmer and she’s told me what needs to be done, no witness even if the wrong boys came tonight. They know too much she wants them gone” he said.

Your body shook with nerves, and Marcus could clearly see it, you knew he and everyone else in the room could see it. Your normal cool state was getting hard to keep. “the snake charmer doesn’t speak for the serpent’s” sweet pea said. The man holding pea hit him hard. You span on the spot anger filled your face “I said don’t fucking touch them, next time I’ll show you why I was handed this job in the first place” you ordered.

Fangs looked in fear as you took a step closer to Marcus, his mind raced with questions about why you were there, how you and Marcus seamed to know each other, where did this new side of you come from?. “I said put the gun down Marcus this is over”. Marcus laughed “really y/n, what happened to I’m not getting involved in family business!” he said.

Behind you sweet pea and Fangs gasped at Marcus words, your shoulders sank knowing your secret was out, even if you was going to tell fangs once this was over, you didn’t want him to find out like this. Fangs looked at you and sweet pea it was starting to make sense to him now, “your family?” fangs asked a frown on his face you sighed “he’s my cousin, I should of told you I was a mob leaders daughter but I didn’t want you to hate me” you told him.

Marcus looked and laughed “oh now isn’t this sweet y/n has herself a little serpent boyfriend, shames it’s not going to last long now, y/n move or I’ll just shoot you too” Marcus said. He wouldn’t dare shoot you but right now the threat came out his mouth anyway.

Fangs watched as Marcus pointed the gun at you. Although you had been stood in the way of sweet pea the whole time, Marcus moved it inches to show aiming. Fangs stepped forward to protect you best he could. Turning you put your hand on his chest to stop him “please baby let me sort this” you said to fangs, “please trust me” you mouthed to him so Marcus didn’t hear. You looked back at Marcus, you had a small flick knife in your pocket, sliding it out you looked at your cousin, hoping your uncle would stick to his word.

The silence was interrupted by the buzz of 3 mobile phones. Marcus looked confused as you your worried look changed into a confident grin “about bloody time” you say aloud full of sass, this was the message you’d been waiting for. Out the corner of your eye you could see the others take out their phones. “that will be the message telling you I’m back and taking over” you said. “now let them go this deal is over” you say to the two men holding your friends.

Like good soldiers the followed your commands and untied them. Your attention went to fangs as you hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry you got dragged into this” you say. Fangs didn’t hug you at first, something felt off before he wrapped his arm around you. Seeing sweet pea and the other two boys looking at you, you step out if fangs hold. “sweet pea, Toni is outside waiting, maybe go spear her the worry” you say then pointed at Marcus or now your henchmen “you two can load them creates back into their car” you order, everyone quickly goes off doing their tasks. You look at fangs who was still stirring at you in a my that made you feel nervous. He started to walk away to follow sweet pea.

Marcus smashed his phone off the wall, you all looked over at him. “no, you can’t do this, you can’t just come back whenever you want” he screams. You wasn’t sure what to do Marcus was angry “your not taking everything from me” he carried on saying “Marcus it’s done its the way it should be, I know your not happy but you know this is how it should be” you try to reason with him. “how it should be, what were you get everything and I have nothing” he said lifting his arm. “well for once your not getting everything, say goodbye to your boyfriend y/n”

Everything happened so fast for everyone. For fangs he heard Marcus words, looking back seeing his gun rise and y/n run in front of him, hearing the bang but not seeing what happened as they both fell to the floor. For Marcus all he saw was red, everything y/n had and wanted to destroy it. Y/n was already in front of him as he pulled the trigger, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder seeing her flick knife buried in his skin. For you, it was like slow motion. You saw Marcus if his arm, knowing what he was going to do. Flicking out the blade in your sleeve you run to try and protect fangs. You felt the bullet hit your hip, but instant reaction your arm lunched forward stabbing Marcus in the shoulder, making him drop the gun.

Fangs screamed, seeing you drop to the floor. Marcus dropped to his knees to help you, he was in total fear over what he’d done. Fangs punched him “get away from her” she screamed before coming to your side. When Toni and sweet pea came running in Toni shouted she’d call an ambulance, both you and Marcus shouted no at the same time. The pain was unbearable, you felt dizzy as you try to stand. Fangs and sweet pea both held you, “take her to her mother she was the best doctor our gang had” Marcus said still shaken about what he’d done, he turned “I’m sorry y/n I should have listened to you from the start” he said before leaving with his friends.

***

Almost back to Riverdale fangs sat in the back of Toni’s truck pressing his flannel onto your wound. Fangs looked at you, your eyes closed, you were barely breathing. The whole trip had been like this your adrenaline had worn off making you drift in and out of consciousness. “y/n, y/n” he said shaking you a little, your eyes opened but it’s hard to keep them like that. Fangs started talking to you to try and keep you awake as Toni spoke with your mother on the phone telling her what happened to you. “I know you took the job as my personal guardian Angel but seriously I don’t want you to die doing it” he said, making you laugh a little “I can’t die you get into trouble to much”. The movement sent pain firing through your body, you was really struggling to keep your focus on fangs.

Fangs laughed at Toni’s comment to yours, he turned to see if you was at least smiling and to tell you they’d past the trailer park not long left. He saw your head down your hand in his had gone limp. Panicked fangs screamed your name, Toni turned looking at you both, Driving faster still not happy about not going to the hospital.

Once they got to your house your mum and brother was waiting, to take you in. Your mother was in the kitchen with one of her trusted work colleagues doing her best to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. She wasn’t a stranger to this job, patching up gang members who had been shot or stabbed but this was her first time working on one of her children, it was harder to keep cool and steady.

In the living room your brother grilled, Fangs sweet pea and Toni about what had happened. After they finished explaining how Marcus was told to kill them, y/n being in love with fangs wouldn’t allow him to do it, ending in Marcus shooting y/n. Nick grow more worked up as sweet pea told the story, Fangs hadn’t spoken or took his eyes from the kitchen door waiting for Mrs y/l/n to come out with news. Nick flew out the door, everyone guessing it was to see Marcus. Sweet pea got a call from fp Jones wanting to know what was going on, sweet pea filled him in a little before leaving to go the Whyte wyrm and sort out this penny situation.

Fangs and Toni sat in silence for what felt like forever. Fangs had lines down his face from his silent tears. He still had his blood soaked flannel in his shaking hands. “I was wrong about her” Toni said looking at him holding his arm to calm him. Fangs frowned his eyebrows “what do you mean?” he said. “I said she couldn’t be trusted, I said she’s hurt you, I even told sweets I didn’t believe she actually loved once” Toni said “but I was wrong, after seeing the worry and fear in her face when she thought you were hurt. Hearing her in the saying she didn’t know what she’d do if was dead. It was nothing but pure love for you fangs I was wrong she’s belongs with you” Toni said. Fangs smiled thanking her for telling him this although he wasn’t sure why, maybe to give him something happy to hold onto if she didn’t come out of that kitchen alive. “I love her too, I mean I knew I like her a lot but after hearing that gunshot and her drop to the floor, I don’t know how explain it. I knew I loved her more than anything and I was about to lose her” he answered.

Your mother came out fangs was right to his feet, she gave a teary smile. “she’s okay, she’ll be okay” she said reaching out hugging fangs. Toni left not long after, Fangs asked could he stay with you or at least at the house until you woke. Your mother agreed after asking for his help to get you to your bed. Fangs sat in a small wooden chair next to your bed all night, your mother had offered him food and a spear bed but he refused. It was around 4am when you started to wake, Fangs was asleep his head on your bed, his and in yours. Pulling your hand away woke him, Fangs jumped up looking around. “y/n your awake” he practically shouted. You shush him he smiles saying sorry.

Fangs gives you a small kiss, “I can’t believe you actually took a bullet for me” fangs says looking you deep in the eyes, a loving smile on his face. “isn’t that what guardian Angels are supposed to do” you joke trying to get up better wincing as you do. “please don’t do it again y/n” he says his face saddened. When you didn’t answer he looked at you “I mean it I thought I was going to loose you tonight” his voice raw with emotion. You pat the bed for him to get in with you, both cuddling up as best as the pain in your body with let you. “I couldn’t let you get hurt I love you too much” you say putting your head on his chest. Fangs smiled thinking back to what Toni had told him “I love you too y/n I really do”

Looking round the room you start to laugh to yourself. Fangs looks at you odd thinking maybe the pain medication your mother gave you hadn’t wore off “are you okay?” he asked. “this reminds me of the very first day we met only the other way around now I’m the one with the bandaged up hip” you smile at him, Fangs landed his head down capturing your lips with his “I knew then your were my angel and I was right” he smirks kissing you again. You spent the rest of the night talking until you feel asleep in each other’s arms thinking after tonight nothing could ever tear you apart.


End file.
